


the first night

by asexualsartemis



Category: Runaways (TV 2017)
Genre: Anxiety, F/M, Fluff, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-28
Updated: 2019-02-28
Packaged: 2019-11-06 18:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17945282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualsartemis/pseuds/asexualsartemis





	the first night

The first night was an accident.

Gert and Chase had been up talking, so that was not a lie. Chase truly didn’t want to leave her. The purple-haired girl was so tense since they had officially turned runaways, and aside from wanting to dash right in and steal her pills back from her parents, he was really at a loss of how to make her relax a little.

So he let her talk, rambling on and on about the injustices of the patriarchy and being a woman in the year 2018. He listened, of course, he did; how could he not? Gert spoke with such passion, and he loved the way her eyes darkened in her determination. She was a force to be reckoned with - if only she could see that herself.

After a while, Chase decided while the passion was intoxicating, it probably was not a good thing to let her continue to be this worked up with her anxiety issues already swirling in her head.

“Gert,” he interrupted her softly. “Babe.”

Ready for a scolding, Chase’s relieved when Gert stopped mid-sentence and a fiery blush crept up her cheeks. “Sorry. I tend to go a little overboard.”

“Understatement of the year,” Chase joked with a fond smile. Now that she had stopped talking, the passion drained from her and she looked tired. She looked cute, but she was fighting to stay awake. Recalling his childhood of his mother calming him down after bouts with his father, he reached out and gently pulled her towards him.

Her skin was moist to the touch as he gave her a gentle kiss to her temple. A small frown pulled at his lips as his fingers found their way into her hair. Slowly he rubbed his fingertips over her scalp, lightly massaging through her hair. His earlier frown was replaced by a tiny prideful smile as he felt her muscles finally release the tension and a small sigh escaped her lips.

“You’ll get through this.” I’ll get you through this, he added silently.

“I hope so,” Gert whispered into his neck as she snuggled into him.

Chase’s other hand wrapped around her back, pulling her closer as his fingers rubbed circles between her shoulder blades. It was less than ten minutes (Chase counted) before the girl was peacefully sleeping for the time being.


End file.
